1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process executing method, a program thereof, and a print instructing device.
2. Related Art
In related art, a kind of process executing method was suggested that a printer driver in a computer refers to an optimization table of print setting information (DEVMODE) according to identification information (ID) of a print object corresponding to an object designated by an application to inform the application of the DEVMODE corresponding to the ID (for example, JP-A-2001-350610). In that method, the printer driver refers to the DEVMODE optimization table and constructs the DEVMODE to inform the application of the construction and the application informs a user of the DEVMODE. Accordingly, it is possible to inform a user that the user is allowed to select whether the DEVMODE is to be used or not.
In the industry of business printing, there are cases of demanding to print a same image (for example, a label, a stamp, or the like) on a material such as a roll sheet in a large volume. In the above-described process executing method, a specific data size (for example, short type (signed 16 bit) and the like) is often used for data on the number of prints that are exchanged between an application and a printer driver via an operating system. For this reason, the number of prints that exceeds the data size cannot be designated by the application, and printing of the number of prints that exceeds the range cannot be designated in the printer at once. Furthermore, in addition to that, sometimes there are demands for printing on a sheet with a size that exceeds a predetermined range or printing with a number of pixels that exceeds a predetermined range. However, printing can be instructed to a printer only when its size of data is within the range corresponding to size of data that can be exchanged between an application and a printer driver.